Iron Kill Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Welcome to IRONKILL! 10526147_763763767006718_752544322921929243_n.jpg|The Story|link=http://iron-kill.wikia.com/wiki/Story|linktext=You throught all of this was the consequence of a nuclear war? Think again! Epic fighters made of iron and steel clash in Iron Kill, the real ultimate contest of robot fighting champions! Fight with 26 unique Robots in a journey to become the Ultimate Iron Kill Champion! Unleash devastating combos and special moves Upgrade Robots, Research and Equip Boosts to dominate fights Fight in Championship Leagues, Restricted Fights and Limited Time Events Stunning high quality graphics and animations Compete with your Facebook Friends in Leagues COLLECT YOUR MIGHTIEST ROBOT CHAMPIONS Build your legendary robot warriors from 26 mean metal machines and marvel the battles in a journey through post-apocalyptic nations to become the Ultimate Champion of Ironkill! UNLEASH DEVASTATING MOVES Start your fight using Quick Attacks to stay agile or Heavy Attacks to go strong. Perform a wide range of battle tactics using Unique Abilities like stun, critical strike, shock shield…etc. during fights to turn the odds in your favour. Fill your revenge meter and unleash the superpower of your robot legends. Marvel your fighting game skills to dominate the war of robot champions! Experience a wide range of moves inspired from fighting sports like boxing, wrestling, UFC, MMA, underworld fight clubs…etc. UPGRADE, RESEARCH & EQUIP BOOSTS Win and upgrade your battlebots to enhance their attack skills. Equip them with Boosts to double their power in the fights. Perform research tactically to accelerate your overall journey within the world of Ironkill. LEAGUE BATTLES, RESTRICTED FIGHTS AND LIMITED TIME EVENTS Fight through 60 league fights challenging 12 unique champions to win the Ultimate Ironkill Championship! Complete restriction events to win special Pro edition robots. Participate and marvel in limited time adrenaline filled events to win cool in-game rewards. STUNNING 3D GRAPHICS Immerse yourself in 7 flawless arenas designed to hold the deadly action of iron and steel gods among us. Experience a roster of 25 finely detailed robots designed in an age of extinction, inspired from all corners of the world. ENGAGING SOCIAL FEATURES Compete against your Facebook friends on the journey to become Ultimate Ironkill Champion! Get your Free Robot by connecting to Facebook. Brag about your wins to win cool in-game rewards. Challenge your Game Center friends in completing achievements. Download the game now! Build the ultimate immortals, legends of robot sports and kill everything that stands in your way to dominate the bot fighting championship, Iron Kill! Available for free on Apple Store and Google Play. RELEASE DATE: November 20, 2014 CURRENT VERSION: April 29, 2016 - 1.9.136 v. Synopsis Ironkill's world is set 1000 years in the future, after a massive asteroid, called "The God Hammer" struck Earth in the middle of the 21st century. In the aftermath, three power blocks of survivors emerged from the ruins. Thanks to a short but intuitive gameplay and to a simple robot and research management, the player must win the Ironkill Championship beating all of the 12 champions. In order to do so, he will need to build and upgrade all robots. Story It all started when, around 2018, robot production increased by a massive degree. When in 2019 massive wildfires broke out in Canada and California, robots proved themselves even more useful by exinguishing those fires and curing the calamity, keeping the collateral loss to minimum. Years passed, and robots, who were designed to become human's company (cooking, cleaning, building...) or even entertainment tools, quickly overcame human race in life-risking jobs, and soon the human race found itself virtually subjugated by their own creations. The bored masses demanded entertainment, and with the emergence of robots able to combat, soon illegal robot death matches rose as well. Those fights occured in every city and town in the world. Those fights formed a new sport: Ironkill. Here, hundreds of robots were destroyed daily in fights, killing each others in the process. Howerer, as the years passed, public unrest increased, derivated by the fear that the robots would rebel against their own masters, marking the fall of humankind. Then, on August 29th, 2030, at 02:14 EST, an asteroid, called 2020 GH616 - also known as The God Hammer or Armageddon - struck in the Mid-Atlantic ocean region, and the old world - the world as everyone knew it - changed completely and forever. And in the aftermath, it was the robots who emerged as heroes, as with their help, humankind could rebuild what little they could from the ruins of the old civilization. All kinds of evildoers - bandits, cannibals, raiders - tried to take what was left for themselves by plaguing the survivor settlements, but usually combat robots made sure the settlements they were situated were able to stay relatively safe. Soon, settlements began establishing commerce and trade routed, while their robots served as peacekeepers by settling all kinds of disputes by the old Ironkill rules. By the time the world had knitted together once again, there were three power blocs: Greater Asia, the African Union and the Americas. Robot fighters were important everywhere. This was the new world after Armageddon - the world of Ironkill. Gameplay The bulk of the gameplay is simple: to defeat your opponent, you must completely deplete the opponent's health bar. Howerer, there are three battle modes: #''Knock-out'': you must simply defeat the opponent, in the standard way. #''Time attack'': you have to defeat your opponent before time runs out. #''Best of three'': exclusively for the boss battles, you have to defeat the opponent at least twice. A forth battle mode, present in the old versions, was present - it was called Survive, where you had to survive for a limited amount of time (through you could also archieve victory by defeating him as well). The contols are simple: below the fight screen there's a remote where you control the robot. The moves of the robots act all in a rock-paper-scissors way: *The blue button executes the quick attacks, which, despite being less powerful and can be blocked, can counter heavier attacks, which are slower. *The red button executes the heavy attacks, which are stronger than quick attacks and break blocks, but are slow and can be countered by quick attacks. *The green button, below all, allows blocking. Blocking makes the player immune to quick attacks, but heavy attacks break said block. Keeping inflicting damage to the opponent can fill up the Ability bar, the blue bar below the health bar (above the fight screen); once activated, the player can summon the robot's special ability. Also, if the robot is upgraded enough, it can also recall its second special ability, generally correlated to the faction it belongs. Being attacked, instead, fills up the Revenge bar, which is orange and is situated below the Ability bar. Once filled, the robot can execute its Signature Move. The player can increase the Signature Move damage by tapping the screen when the marker is about to center the blue area; depending on the timing the player has centered the blue areas, the power increasing of the Signature Move can be Bad, Good, Great and Perfect. Also, the blue areas vary depending on the robots: Tier 1 and 2 robots need to do so in two said blue areas, while Teir 3 and 4 robots need to do so in three. Each time the player enters a new area (there are 12 areas, each containing 5 fight including the Boss Fight, with a total of 60 fights), the player can also win bonus money by defeating the boss before time runs out. That time starts whenever the player enters said area. Meet the Robots! *Tier 1 **Sumoist Noodle **Sandman **Bayonet Pete *Tier 2 **Executioner **Sunshine Girl **Communist Smasher *Tier 3 **Coyote **Cleaver **Yoddha / Garam Masala **Stag (introduced in the 2015 Christmas update) **Rostomh (introduced in the late February 2016 update) **Xenea (introduced in the April 20, 2016 update) *Tier 4 **Driller **Max Strong **Red Sparrow (introduced in summer 2015) **Frostbot (introduced in Christmas 2014) **Lady Liberty (introduced in 2015) **Titan (introduced in the late February 2016 update) **Gunner (introduced in the late February 2016 update) *Tier 5 (introduced in September 24, 2016 update) **Slicer **Dagon **Gamba **Little Bot **Viktor Meet the players! *McKenna (the player's advisor) *Eiko Tanaka (owner of Sumoist) *Tinker (owner of Sandman) *Pippa (owner of Bayonet) *Solidus (owner of Smasher) *Helina (owner of Executioner) *Loli (owner of Sunshine) *Chantelle (owner of Cleaver) *Maya (owner of Yoddha) *Smith (owner of Coyote) *Dexter (owner of Driller) *Alfredo (owner of Max Strong) *Zhang Wu (owner of Red Sparrow) Polls Who is your favourite robot? Sumoist Noodle Sandman Bayonet Pete Communist Smasher Executioner Sunshine Girl Cleaver Yoddha Coyote Driller Max Strong Red Sparrow Frostbot Lady Liberty Stag Rostomh Titan Gunner Xenea Slicer Gamba Little Bot Viktor Dagon What is your favourite faction? Greater Asia Americas African Union Russia If you were one of the developers of Iron Kill, would you like to add another faction to the game? Yes, I'd add a faction from Europe! No, I'm okay with it. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse